


King Samuel of Lawrence

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dragons, Episode: s06e12 Like a Virgin, redo scene, sword - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A relook at the scene from "Like a Virgin" when Dean tries to pull the sword out of the stone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King Samuel of Lawrence

“Isn’t there someone else you can call?” Doctor Visyak asked Dean as he looked at his plastic explosives. “It’s not that I don’t trust you, but I don’t think that the metal that the sword is forged out of will handle it.”

“Well, there is my brother, but he’s up in Portland.” Dean said. Doctor Visyak nodded her head.

“Call him.” She said. Dean sighed and put the C4 back into the duffel he had brought them in with. He pulled out his cell phone.

“Hey Sammy, how fast can you get to San Francisco?”

****

“What is this about Dean?” Sam asked as he walked up the sidewalk to be met by Dean and Doctor Visyak. “I was hunting for the exact area that dragon would be in.” He said. Dean smiled at him.

“Well if you must know, it’s a dragon slaying sword.” Dean said. “Sir something or other.” He said.

“It’s the Sword of Brunswick.” She said. “Imbecile.” She added. Sam laughed while Dean glared.

“Let’s just take him to the basement.” Dean said as he stormed off.

****

“Wow.” Sam said. “It’s…it’s beautiful.” He said. Doctor Visyak smiled at him.

“It seems that someone has taste.” She said as she shot a glance over at Sam. “Well, go give it a try.” She said. Sam nodded and walked over to the sword. He slowly wrapped his hand around the handle. The world shook a bit and the light flickered.

“That can’t be good.” Dean said. Sam put one foot on bolder and pulled up. The sword moved out of the rock without catching. Light began to move around the room then went to Sam. He raised the sword into the air.

“Booya!” He yelled out with a smile.

“Son of a bitch.” Dean said. He smiled at Sam. Doctor Visyak walked over to him.

“Maybe you and me can go out to dinner sometime.” She said with a wink. Sam blushed as she smiled at him. Dean laughed a bit as he grabbed the sword from his brother.

“Come on Spartacus.” Dean said, though he was way out of the correct time. “Let’s go kill some Puff the Magic Dragons.”

:THE END:


End file.
